Welten, die sich berühren
by unbuttered-buttercup
Summary: Welten, die sich berühren, können zusammenfinden, sich vereinen und sich ergänzen. Egal was daraus entsteht, der Anfang ist immer die Berührung, wenn sie aufeinander stossen.DMHP
1. Ein Unerwarteter Auftrag

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich spiel nur ein wenig mit ihnen

Warning: Slash, Lemon

Raiting: Im Moment noch T, später sicher M

Summary: Fünf Jahre waren seit Hogwarts vergangen, eines erst seit der Krieg zu Ende ist. Harry Potter beschäftigt sich, abgesehen von seiner Tätigkeit im Komitee für Beurteilung und Betreuung der Aurorenanwärter während ihrer Ausbildung so wenig wie möglich mit Magie oder der Zauberwelt. Draco Malfoy jedoch erhält den Auftrag ihn umzustimmen, da Harry für einen wichtigen Fall in der Zauberwelt gebraucht würde...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Welten, die sich berühren 

Teil 1: Ein unerwarteter Auftrag

"_And if you ever change you mind,_

_You know I'm not hard to find"_

Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise fühlte er sich geläutert, wenn er frühere Zeiten mit den jetzigen verglich. Doch natürlich, geläutert klang so falsch und unvorsichtig ausgedrückt in Anbetracht der Umstände, welche zu seinem momentanen Zustand geführt hatten.

Geläutert klang nicht nur falsch, es war falsch.

Viel mehr würde er sich als ausgelaugt, vorzeitig gealtert oder gebrochen und unvorsichtig wieder zusammengeklebt bezeichnen.

„Mr. Potter, wie lautet ihre Meinung?" Sich ein wenig ertappt fühlend knallte Harry die Schubladen in seinen Gedanken zu und wendete seinen Kopf nach rechts. Er blickte in das faltige Gesicht Professor Tofty's, welches in erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Entschuldigung, was meinten Sie?" Er mochte Tofty wirklich sehr, dieser hatte ihm schon, vor sechs Jahren ungefähr, einen Teil der praktischen ZAG-Prüfungen abgenommen und saß nun mit ihm zusammen im Komitee für Beurteilung und Betreuung der Aurorenanwärter während ihrer Ausbildung (kurz KfBdA).

Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin, die Resultate der regelmäßigen Prüfungen zu beurteilen und auffallend gute Anwärter durch kleine Tests als aussergewöhnlich begabt oder normal-talentiert einzuordnen. Wem keiner dieser beiden Bezeichnungen zustand, wurde unmissverständlich angeraten einen anderen Berufszweig zu wählen und die Ausbildungsstätte zu verlassen.

„Wenn ich ihre Begabung nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, würde ich beinahe meinen, sie wären ein wenig zu kopflos, um den Status des von jeher jüngsten Mitglieds unseres Komitees zu genießen." Ein sanftes Lächeln jedoch umschmiegte die trockenen Lippen des Professors, welches die ein wenig harten Worte deutlich abschwächte.

„Ihre Beurteilung der Antworten des Anwärters Draco Malfoy meinte ich."

Erst jetzt wanderten Harry's Augen zur oberen Ecke des Pergaments, wo er überrascht feststellen konnte, dass es sich wirklich um eine Prüfung seines ehemaligen Konkurrenten, oder wie man ihre gegenseitige Beziehung zueinander während ihre Schulzeit auch immer benennen wollte, handelte. Obwohl Malfoy während des Krieges, in Harry's Kreisen allgemein bekannt, die Dunkle Seite verlassen hatte, war, dass sich dieser nun unter die Aurorenanwärter gesellt hatte, eine unerwartete Erkenntnis.

„Natürlich, natürlich. Moment, wo habe ich bloß meinen Kopf?" Mit einem unsicheren Lachen versuchte er seine Überrumpeltheit zu übertünchen. Gerade eben hatte er sich selbst seine Beurteilung zurechtgelegt, doch war seine ganze innerliche Analyse der Prüfungen nun wie weggewischt.

„Ich glaube, also ich würde sagen, dass er -" Gerade in diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, dass er ganz einfach nicht im Stande war, eine Prüfung, mit dem Wissen, dass Malfoy sie geschrieben hatte, unparteiisch zu beurteilen. Er konnte es nicht, er wusste noch nicht warum, doch es war ein Umstand, welchen er in diesem Moment nicht ändern konnte. Er legte das Pergament hastig vor sich auf den Tisch, den Blick immer noch darauf gerichtet, als er beinahe seinen Stuhl umstieß, zumal er sich schnell und heftig erhob.

„Wenn sie alle mich bitte entschuldigen würden", sagte er schnell, ehe er den Raum ohne eine weitere Erklärung oder Entschuldigung mit grossen, schnellen Schritten verließ, sodass er hinter sich nichts anderes als fragende, ratlose Gesichter zurückließ.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise fühlte er sich geläutert, wenn er frühere Zeiten mit den jetzigen verglich. Ein Sünder, welcher endlich den Weg ins Kloster gesucht hatte und nun die reinigende Erleuchtung erlangt hatte.

Beim Gedanken an diesen überaus romantischen Vergleich schlich sich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht, welches er zum Glück, was auch immer bisher in seinem Leben geschehen war, nie hatte verlieren müssen. Er war geläutert in dem Sinn, dass er manche Ansichten, was bestimmte Menschen und die Anwendung von Magie anbelangte, geändert hatte. Nicht jedoch, was seinen hartnäckig in ihm festsitzenden exzentrischen Charakter anging.

Irgendwie musste man doch sich selbst treu bleiben, nicht wahr? Also Nase nach oben und stets eine spitze Zunge bereit haben.

Draco musste zugeben ein wenig hatte es ihn überrascht, als er vernahm, dass er sich zu Professor Tofty begeben solle, dieser habe einen Auftrag für ihn. Schließlich hatte er seine Ausbildung zum Auror erst vor einem Jahr begonnen. Aber nun ja, Naturtalente konnte man natürlich nicht übersehen, was auch Tofty bemerkt haben musste.

Also begab er sich mit großen Erwartungen zum Büro des Vorsitzenden des KfBdA, welcher als einziges Mitglied direkt mit den Anwärtern kommunizierte, um eine Verfälschung der Beurteilungen der Prüfungen durch Kontakte zwischen Prüfer und Geprüftem zu verhindern.

Entschlossen wollte er an die schwere Tür klopfen, doch bevor seine Finger das Holz überhaupt berührt hatten, drang eine Stimme von Innen zu ihm.

„Kommen Sie nur, Mr. Malfoy, treten Sie ein"

Also betrat er das geräumige Zimmer und nahm gegenüber Tofty an dessen großen Schreibtisch platz.

„Wie ihnen bereits ausgerichtet worden sein wird, habe ich einen Auftrag für Sie. Natürlich werden Sie sich gewundert haben, wieso ich einem, was diesen Beruf angeht, unerfahrenen Magier etwas würde auftragen wollen.

Nun, bei diesem Auftrag werden sie nicht ihre magischen Fähigkeiten anwenden müssen. Nein, hierbei handelt es sich um einen Auftrag besonderer Art, welchen ich bewusst ihnen übergebe, unabhängig von ihren Leistungen was ihre bisherige Ausbildung anbelangt"

Draco war beinahe schon soweit, ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf der Stuhllehne zu trommeln oder unruhig hin und her zu rutschen, denn langsam wunderte er sich wirklich, wobei es sich bei diesem mysteriösen Auftrag handeln sollte. Aber nur ruhig, auch wenn sein Name vielleicht nicht gerade mehr die gleiche Würde, wie noch vor zehn Jahren versprühte, ein Malfoy zeigte keine Ungeduld.

„Nun, um sie nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen, ich möchte, dass sie sich mit einem meiner Kollegen aus dem Komitee beschäftigen. Es geht darum, dass sich jener Kollege, abgesehen von seiner Tätigkeit im Komitee, ziemlich von der Zauberwelt abgewandt hatte, wir jedoch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt seine Hilfe benötigen. Ihre Aufgabe ist nun, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen und ihn soweit umstimmen zu können, dass er bereit wäre uns, wenn auch zeitlich bedingt, zur Seite zu stehen"

In Dracos Kopf nahm ein riesiges unübersehbares Fragezeichen immer mehr an Gestalt an. Erstens, um wen handelte es sich, da ausgerechnet er absichtlich ausgewählt worden war. Und zweitens, bei Merlin, wieso gerade er?

Tofty entnahm der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches eine dünne unbeschriftet Akte und übergab diese Draco.

„Darin befinden sich Informationen, wie Wohnort, Arbeitszeiten und so weiter, welche ihnen zur Kontaktierung behilflich sein könnten. Ich möchte, dass sie bereits heute mit ihrem Auftrag beginnen und so schnell wie möglich zu einem positiven Resultat kommen werden. Viel Glück"

Draco schien, als wäre das Gespräch beendet, also erhob er sich, verabschiedete sich und hatte die Türklinke schon in der Hand, als ihm einfiel, was er sich gerade noch gefragt hatte.

„Um wen handelt es sich denn nun eigentlich, Professor Tofty?"

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich nur vergessen, das zu erwähnen? Es ist sogar ein alter Bekannter von ihnen." Das Lächeln, welches sich über Toftys Gesicht geschlichen hatte, sprach jedoch eine ganz andere Sprache. Als hätte er diese Information ganz bewusst erst zuallerletzt erwähnen wollen.

„Es handelt sich um Mr. Potter"

-- -- --to be continued-- -- --

Warum begann Draco Malfoy die Ausbildung zum Auror? Warum wird gerade er beauftragt? Was genau hinderte Harry Potter daran die Prüfung zu beurteilen?

Bald werdet ihr mehr erfahren... ;-)

Kritik, Anmerkungen, Lob, was auch immer, alles ist natürlich herzlichst willkommen.


	2. Welten, die sich berühren

Lealau: Danke danke, für die Komplimente. Später wirst du dann noch eine genauere Erklärung kriegen, warum Draco sich entschlossen hatte, Auror zu werden ;-)

Und danke, dass du den Anfang gemacht hast, den ersten Kommentar abzugeben.

(Mögen ihr noch viele folgen D)

Anmerkung: Letzes Mal hab ich einen kurzen Ausschnitt aus dem Lied „Waiting" von den Devlins benutzt. Dieses Mal gehören die Worte Brandi Carlile, das Lied heisst „What can I say"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Welten, die sich berühren:

Teil 2: Welten, die sich berühren

"_Try and burn my troubles away_

Drown my sorrow the same way

_It seems no matter how hard I try_

_  
It feels like there's something just missing inside_"

Nun hatte auch der Malfoy'sche Mantel der Unterkühltheit seinen Geist aufgegeben und Draco konnte nicht anders, als verdattert in Richtung Tofty zu blicken, welcher wissend lächelnd irgendwelche Notizen auf seinem Schreibtisch betrachtete. Hier ging irgendetwas vor sich, über das Draco überhaupt keine Kontrolle hatte, oder besser gesagt, nie gehabt hatte.

„Potter! Aber warum sollte gerade- Potter?" Ganz ehrlich, er verstand überhaupt nichts. Warum gerade er? Er, ein Rivale, Konkurrent, ja sogar Feind Potters. Von vorne bis hinten ergab diese ganze Sache so etwas von überhaupt keinen Sinn in Dracos Augen.

„Was ist mit seinen Freunden? Oder mit seinen Arbeitskollegen? Warum sollte ich einen Auftrag auf mich nehmen, den jeder von ihnen viel besser erledigen könnte?"

Nun legte Tofty seine Notizen mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung nieder und löste seinen Blick wieder davon.

„Was denken Sie, Mr. Malfoy haben wir in der Vergangenheit versucht zu erreichen? Denken Sie nicht, wir hätten es selbst schon versucht, ihn umzustimmen? Mr. Potter ist es leid, Worte des Trostes zu hören und jeden unserer Vorschläge sieht er als einen weiteren Versuch, ihn aufzupäppeln. Seine engsten Angehörigen, die ihn kennen, lieben und schätzen, so sehr sie auch wollen, können ihm in dieser Beziehung nicht helfen. Also habe ich mich dazu entschieden, mich an jemanden zu wenden, der zwar keine enge Bindung, in ihrem Fall sogar überhaupt keine, zu Mr. Potter pflegt, ihn jedoch kennt."

„Aber ich kenne Potter doch nicht! Wir waren Feinde, verstehen sie?

Feinde.

Wirklich, ich kenne Potter nicht und ich habe ihn nie gekannt, so wie sie es sich vorstellen" Obwohl er spürte, dass er sich wehren konnte wie er wollte, ohne ein positives Resultat erzielen zu können, hatte er doch das Gefühl, wenigstens versuchen zu müssen, einen Einwand zu erheben.

Doch Tofty schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Sie können mir sagen, dass sie Feinde waren oder vielleicht immer noch sind, das kann ich verstehen.

Aber, Mr. Malfoy, sie können nicht behaupten, dass sie ihn nicht kennen würden. Denn wie handelt man, wenn man sich am Besten gegen einen Feind schützen möchte? Man studiert seine Ängste, Wünsche, Gewohnheiten, ja sogar seine ganze Persönlichkeit, soll heißen: Man lernt ihn kennen."

Als Tofty ihn während seiner letzten vier Worte mit stechendem Blick bedachte, sah Draco schließlich ein, was eigentlich die ganze Zeit schon in seinem Hinterkopf herumgespukt hatte. Er hatte keine Wahl mehr, er musste den Auftrag wohl oder übel annehmen. Tofty hatte dies schon lange, bevor Draco sein Büro betreten hatte, geplant, um nun einen brenzligen Vorfall als Vorwand zu nutzen, um diesen Plan in die Tat umsetzen zu können.

„Ich verstehe. Sparen Sie sich weitere Ausführungen, ich werde diese Aufgabe übernehmen.

Nun denn, Professor Tofty, ich verabschiede mich" Und somit verließ er nun endgültig das Büro, um sich irgendwo an einem ruhigen Ort bewusst zu werden, was in nächster Zeit auf ihn zu kommen würde.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Wie hatte nur ein einziger Name auf einem Prüfungsbogen ihn derart aus der Fassung bringen können?

Doch was sollte er sich noch länger etwas vormachen? Er wusste die Antwort, er wusste sie sogar nur all zu gut. Es war der Gedanke, dass er, der Goldjunge, den Weg der Einöde gewählt hatte. Er, der er nun in der trügerischen Decke der Langeweile eingelullt, sich in Sicherheit währte.

Einst hatte er die glorreiche Bekämpfung jeglicher schwarzen Magie angestrebt, den Weg eines Aurors bestreiten wollen.

Doch nun? Was war von ihm übrig geblieben nach dem Krieg, seinem endlichen Triumph über Voldemort? Er war nicht der strahlende Held und Sieger, als welchen ihn die Zauberwelt so gerne sehen würde.

Doch Malfoy hatte zu Stande gebracht, was Harry die Entwicklung in seinem Inneren verwehrt hatte. Er ging nun den Weg des tapferen Soldaten im Kampf gegen das Böse. Der gleiche Malfoy, der zu Schulzeiten noch groß die dunklen Mächte bestaunt hatte und stets behauptete, demselben Pfad wie sein Vater folgen zu werden. Dem Pfad Voldemorts.

Was war hier vor sich gegangen? Sollten sie plötzlich die Rollen getauscht haben?

‚Ironie des Schicksals' ist man beinahe schon verleitet zu sagen.

Eines war sich Harry jedoch bewusst. Der bitterböse Humor Fortunas entsprach ganz sicher nicht dem seinen.

Doch was brachte es ihm weiter trübe Gedanken zu wälzen und sich nur tiefer über den schwarzen, schlingenden Abgrund zu beugen.

Ein neuer Tag war schon angebrochen und nun hatte er seinen Arbeitskollegen Rede und Antwort zu stehen, was zu seinem plötzlichen Verlassen der Konferenz geführt hatte.

Es widerstrebte ihm, das Gebäude, welches den Hauptteil der Ausbildungsstätte ausmachte, zu betreten, sodass sich seine Schritte mehr und mehr verlangsamten als er sich dem breiten Weg näherte, welcher zum Eingang führte. Auf den Boden vor sich starrend und seine letzten trüben Gedanken zur Seite schiebend, bemerkte er so nicht die blonde Gestalt, welche sich auf eine der beiden tiefen Mauern, welche die Seiten des Weges säumten, gesetzt hatte.

Umso überraschender war es nun eine Stimme zu hören, deren Besitzer ihn schon beobachtet hatte, sobald er den Weg betreten hatte.

„Potter"

Er wusste nicht, ob es mehr wie eine Frage oder eine Aufforderung, als eine Begrüßung geklungen hatte. Eine Erkenntnis, die jedoch in diesem Moment, als er seinen Kopf nach rechts drehte und einen „alten Bekannten" erblickte, nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen wäre.

Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

Also entschloss er sich, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste wäre, sich einer Gleichgültigkeit, wahrscheinlich wenig mit aufkommender Wut gewürzt, hinzugeben.

„Malfoy"

Weder drehte er seinen Kopf zurück nach vorn, noch machte er den Anschein, sich auch nur die kleinste Mühe zu machen, einen Weg in Richtung Malfoy zu machen.

Er wartete ganz einfach ab, was nun auf ihn zu kommen würde, welche Gründe den anderen dazu verleitet haben sollten, ihn anzusprechen, mit der höchst wahrscheinlichen Absicht, ein Gespräch mit ihm aufzunehmen.

„Gefällt's dir hier?"

„Warum sollte es dich interessieren?"

„Weil es mich interessiert"

„Was willst du?"

„Wissen, ob es dir hier gefällt"

„Malfoy, du hast dich kein Bisschen verändert. Immer noch der gleiche hochnäsige, verzogene Bengel, den du schon zu Hogwart's Zeiten gemimt hast.

Nicht einmal der Krieg hat es zu Stande gebracht, dir bessere Manieren beizubringen"

Er hatte es nicht nötig in ein du-beleidigst-mich-ich-beleidige-dich-Muster, zu welchem es mit Sicherheit bald gekommen wäre, verfallen zu müssen. Also setzte er nun doch seine Füße wieder in Bewegung, um schnellstens der Idiotie dieses Gespräches entkommen zu können.

Doch er hatte die Rechung ohne Malfoy gemacht.

Dieser erhob sich mit einer schnellen, geschmeidigen Bewegung von der Mauer und folgte Harry, ohne dass er es bemerkte mit schnellen Schritten, sodass er ihn nach wenigen Sekunden eingeholt hatte.

Ein Tatsache, die sich bei Harry erst bemerkbar machte, als er einen plötzlichen, leichten Druck auf seinem Oberarm spürte. Verwirrt blickte er an seinem Arm hinunter, um zu erkennen, dass dieser einfache Druck, als welchen er ihn bezeichnet hatte, durch fünf schmale und schlanke Finger, die sich federleicht und doch bestimmend auf seinen Arm gelegt hatten, ausgelöst wurde.

Langsam strichen seine Augen, bei den Fingerspitzen beginnend über den dazu gehörenden Körper, bis sie bei einem Paar grauen Augen endeten und er überrascht feststellen musste, dass es sich hierbei immer noch um Malfoy handelte.

Die Tatsache, dass ihn Malfoy hatte aufhalten wollen war nicht der Punkt, welcher ihn irritierte. Die Art und Weise, wie er es versuchte, war es, das überhaupt nicht in das Bild passte, welche sie beide abgeben sollten.

Malfoy hatte ihn berührt.

Früher, zu Zeiten ihrer verbitterten Feindschaft, hatten die einzigen körperlichen Berührungen, die zwischen ihnen beiden stattgefunden hatten, einzig und allein Formen von Gewalt angenommen, getragen vom Wunsch, den anderen verletzen zu wollen.

Vielleicht war es nur eine Kleinigkeit in den Augen eines jeden anderen, doch für ihn fühlte es sich an, als ob durch eine solch einfache Berührung eine ganze eiserne Barriere durchbrochen worden wäre, die sie beide von ihrer ersten Begegnung an zwischen einander langsam aufgebaut hätten.

Malfoy hatte ihn berührt.

Welten, die sich berühren,

können zusammenfinden, sich vereinen und sich ergänzen.

Egal was daraus entsteht,

der Anfang ist immer die Berührung, wenn sie aufeinander stossen

---to be continued---

Eigentlich handelt es sich hierbei erst um den ersten richtigen Teil, den vorherigen empfehle ich als eine Art Prolog anzusehen.

Die Geschichte hat sich jetzt schon mehr selbstständig gemacht, als ich es befürchtet hatte, also werdet ihr die Begründung für Dracos Ausbildung zum Auror ein wenig später erfahren, als urspürnglich geplant ;-)

Und ganz ehrlich: Ich bin froh, um einen Kommentar jeglicher Art, wirklich. Nur wäre ich sehr froh, zu erfahren, wie diese Geshichte bei euch ankommt :-)


	3. Harry Potters Psychiater?

Lealau: Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, einen solch ausführlichen Rewiew zu schreiben. Die Dinge die zu bemängeln hattest, hoff ich nun bei diesem Teil ein wenig behebt zu haben. ;-) hoffentlich wirst du die Geschichte weiterhin verfolgen 

Juliet & Palin-diamondbow: Ich hoffe, ihr werdet euch von diesem Teil verleiten lassen, diese Geschichte weiterhin zu folgen.

Hoffentlich werden sich ein paar mehr von euch zu den wenigen gesellen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, einen Rewiew zu hinterlassen ;-)

Anmerkung: Ein paar Zeilen weiter unten werdet ihr einen Ausschnitt aus „Come as you are" von Nirvana antreffen.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Welten, die sich berühren

Teil 3: Harry Potters Psychiater?

„_Come as you are,_

_as you were,_

_as I want you to be._

_As a friend,_

_As a friend,_

_As an old enemy"_

„Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?"

Er drehte sich ein wenig nach rechts und Malfoys Hand fiel schlaf und kraftlos von seinem Oberarm.

Zuvor hatte er keineswegs geglaubt, dass Malfoy nichts anderes vorhätte, als ihn bloß zu stellen, auszulachen, zu beleidigen oder ganz einfach seiner Zeit zu berauben.

Langsam aber sicher schlich sich jedoch ein merkwürdig bestimmender Gedanke in seinen Kopf, welcher sich sicher zu sein schien, dass es sich hier um mehr, als einer ihrer Zusammenstöße, welche sie beide nun wirklich zu genüge kannten, handeln musste.

„Ich wollte bloß mit dir reden, ehrlich. Ich hab' vor Kurzem erfahren, dass du im Komitee tätig bist und da wollte ich ganz einfach mal nachsehen, was mein Schulfeind so treibt und wie es ihm so gefällt"

Das entsprach einfach nicht der Wahrheit. Dass er eine wirkliche Konversation aufnehmen wollte, konnte Harry als plausibel anerkennen.

Doch egal, was die Gründe dafür sein sollten, oder welche Informationen Malfoy auch immer aus diesem Gespräch herausfiltern wollte, sein Vorhaben war ganz bestimmt nicht die Erkenntnis, ob es Harry gefiel, oder „was er so trieb".

„Malfoy, ich sag' es dir ein einziges Mal. Rück mit der Sprache raus. Wenn du wirklich etwas von mir willst, ob du es kriegst ist natürlich eine weitere Frage, dann rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum, oder versuche nicht, mich in einen dümmlichen Smalltalk zu verwickeln"

Langsam aber sicher erzürnte ihn die Tatsache, dass sich Malfoy wirklich die Frechheit herausnahm, einfach so, als hätte niemals irgendeine Art von Feindschaft zwischen ihnen beiden geherrscht, hier aufzutauchen und ihn nach seinem Befinden zu fragen.

„Dann sage ich's dir ebenfalls ein einziges Mal. Ich wollte ganz einfach bei dir persönlich in Erfahrung bringen, Wie. Es. Dir. Geht."

Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen eine Antwort hervorpressen, brachte nun Harry nicht gerade unbedingt dazu, seine Meinung zu ändern, was das gespielte Interesse Malfoy's anging. Im Gegenteil. Eigentlich bestätigte es ihm in seinem Entschluss, auf diese Farce nicht einzugehen, umso mehr.

Malfoy war schon immer, ein bösartiger, hinterlistiger Charakter gewesen, sei es nun unter dem Deckmantel des Bösen oder des Guten. Und er würde es auch immer bleiben, sein Auftritt gerade eben war doch der beste Beweis dafür gewesen.

Ein wenig bedauerte es Harry, dass sich seine kurze Einsicht, Malfoy hätte eine tiefer gehende Wandlung hinter sich, nun in Luft auflöste.

„Vergiss es Malfoy. Vergiss es ganz einfach"

Die Schritte, welche ihn nun endgültig aus der Reichweite des anderen befördern sollten, waren nun bestimmter, kräftiger und schneller als noch Minuten zuvor, sodass Malfoy seinen letzten Worte an ihn kaum noch erreichten.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal, mit solch einem lächerlichen Vorwand bei mir aufzutauchen"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Verdammter, eingebildeter Potter!

Diese Kröte hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, hinter seine Tarnung blicken zu können.

Von der Tatsache, dass ihm dies tatsächlich gelungen war, nun einmal abgesehen natürlich.

Diese Arroganz, glauben zu können, ob er nun irgendetwas bezwecke oder nicht. Glauben zu können, in seinem Fall Wahrheit und Trugbild zu unterscheiden.

Na warte, Potter. Warte nur.

Im ersten Moment, als er versucht hatte, Potter in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, hatte er sich schon mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass er ganz einfach aufgeben und Tofty berichten würde, dass er nicht in der Lage sei, diesen Auftrag ausführen zu können. Doch nun hatte sich seine Meinung ein kleines Bisschen verändert.

Er würde nicht einfach so aufgeben.

Er würde Potter nicht den Sieg überlassen.

Draco war sich nun sicher, dass er diesen Auftrag erledigen würde, koste es was es wolle. Er würde Potter beweisen, dass es keinesfalls so einfach wäre, hinter seine Fassade zu blicken. Und schließlich würde Potter einsehen müssen, dass er sich durch Dracos Spiel doch noch hatte täuschen lassen und dessen Wunsch gefolgt war.

Nun würde er diese ganze Sache nicht mehr so sehr auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, nun würde ernst gemacht.

Es erfüllte ihn jetzt schon mit jener Zufriedenheit, die nur durch die Niederlage eines Feindes ausgelöst werden konnte, wenn er nur seine Gedanken weiterspann und schon jetzt seinen einzigartigen Sieg vor sich sah.

Doch erst musste etwas getan werden, bis er den süßen Geschmack seines Erfolges kosten durfte.

Potter würde nun wahrscheinlich damit rechnen, dass er sich eine andere Strategie ausdenken würde, oder vielleicht einfach nur zumindest für diesen Tag sein Vorhaben aufgegeben hatte. Immerhin erhoffte sich Draco dies.

Also würde er wieder vor dem Haupteingang warten bis Potter seinen Weg nach Hause antreten würde und seine Falle in Kraft treten könnte.

Also galt es nur noch zu warten, schließlich war bereits in einer halben Stunde Feierabend für Potter, seinen Unterlagen zu Folge.

Und siehe da! Praktisch zwanzig Miunten vor seinen Zeitplan verließ Potter das Gebäude, den Blick stur nach vorne gerichtet. Wahrscheinlich hatte er erst recht nicht damit gerechnet, dass Draco seine Arbeitszeiten kennen würde.

„Augen zu und durch" schien sein Motto zu lauten, denn ohne auch nur den kleinsten Blick auf Draco zu werfen versuchte er ohne Aufsehen zu erregen an diesem vorbei zu gelangen. Eine eigentlich sehr irritierende Tatsache. Wann hatten er oder Potter schon jemals versucht, einander auszuweichen, wenn nicht sogar erst recht, vor einander zu fliehen?

Genau. Nie.

Und erst recht nicht, wenn doch höchstens ein einfaches Gespräch bevor gestanden hätte. Irgendetwas schien sich hier von Grund auf verändert zu haben. Sie beide waren doch immer diejenigen gewesen, die es sich kein einziges Mal hatten nehmen lassen, einander wenigstens ein gewaschene Ladung Beleidigungen entgegen zu zischen. Sie hatten die Konfrontation doch förmlich gesucht, gewollt, provoziert.

Aber Potter wich ihm aus.

Draco hatte keineswegs das Gefühl, dass Potter dies aus Gründen der Angst tat, nein.

Irgendetwas anderes steckte dahinter. Irgendetwas, dass ihn genauso daran gehindert haben musste-

„Warum sitzt du eigentlich im Komitee, wo _du_ doch immer Auror werden wolltest?"

Er musste sich nicht einmal bemühen, seiner Stimme einen ehrlichen Klang zu verleihen, denn das Interesse welches aus ihr sprach, entsprach demjenigen in ihm. Wie hatte er es erst jetzt bemerken können?

Potter hatte einen langweiligen Bürojob gewählt.

Potter hatte immer nur den Beruf eines Aurors angestrebt.

War Draco der einzige, der hier etwas bemerkt hatte, das nicht zusammen passen wollte?

Erfreut beobachtete er nun, wie sich Potter nun durch seine Frage zum Anhalten hatte überzeugen lassen, sogar wenige Schritte in seine Richtung gemacht hatte.

„Und du? Warum bist _du_ Auror geworden?"

Noch während er seine Frage Draco entgegen warf, schlich sich ein merkwürdiges Lächeln über seine Lippen. Es schien auf gewisse Weise auf eine erschreckende Schutzlosigkeit hinzuweisen. Natürlich, ein hilfloser Potter, derjenige, der tatsächlich mit mehr Glück als Verstand selbstverständlich, zu guter Letzt doch noch Voldemort hatte zu Fall bringen können, ist ein mehr oder weniger paradoxer Gedanke. Doch Draco konnte sich dieses Eindrucks, vielleicht weil er ihn mehr als zufrieden stellte, nicht erwehren.

„Ich bin nicht hier um über mich zu sprechen, Potter"

Und ein schelmisches Grinsen schmückte sein Gesicht, vielleicht kein überhebliches, schließlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, sich zu bemühen, aber immer noch ein Grinsen.

Ein allzu freundliches Auftreten seinerseits war schließlich auch nicht gerade sehr Vertrauens erweckend.

„Was bist du, Malfoy? Mein Psychiater?"

Man konnte es glauben oder nicht, doch nun hatte er tatsächlich ein amüsiertes Glucksen verlauten lassen, das man jedoch genau so gut mit einem jämmerlichen Versuch zu lachen hätte gleichsetzen können.

„Psychiater? Vor ein paar Jahren hättest du mich mit einem solchen Muggel-Ausdruck noch irritiert."

„Wie muss ich das verstehen? _Du_ hast dich über die Muggelwelt informiert? Scheint fast, als hättest sogar du eingesehen, wie wenig weit dich deine Ignoranz bringt. Ich schätze, ich gratuliere"

„Sprichst von _Ignor_anz, wobei deine Worte doch vor lauter _Arrog_anz nur so triefen. Nett, Potter, wirklich nett"

„Verzeih, hab ich dich etwa verletzt mit meiner unbedachten Bemerkung?"

„Vor ein paar Stunden zuerst die kalte Schulter zeigen, und jetzt plötzlich frech werden. Was sind denn das für Töne?"

Auf Potters Gesicht hatte sich nun Stück für Stück ein Ausdruck abgezeichnet, welcher schließen ließ, dass irgendetwas an diesem kurzen Wortwechsel ihn sehr zufrieden gestellt haben musste. Draco war ein kleines bisschen verunsichert.

War dies nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?

„Deine Malfoy, ganz allein deine"

Und schon entfernte er sich wieder, diesmal ohne Draco die Möglichkeit zu bieten, ihn aufhalten zu können.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Langsam aber sicher war ihm diese ganze Sache nicht mehr geheuer. Er konnte keinen einzigen erdenklichen Grund finden, welcher ihm die Aufdringlichkeit Malfoys hätte erklären können. Der ihm hätte verständlich machen können, warum gerade Malfoy so sehr darauf erpicht war, bloß ein wenig mit ihm zu reden. Auf jeden Fall etwas, das man zwischen ihnen beiden als Kommunikation bezeichnen konnte. Dazu schien es kein einmaliger Versuch gewesen zu sein, eher der Anfang mehrerer.

An zweiter Stelle verunsicherte Harry nicht, was mit Malfoy an sich, sondern mit ihm selbst nicht in Ordnung zu sein schien. Denn einerseits ärgerte er sich bloß über Malfoys Aktionen, andererseits jedoch schienen sie ihn zu unterhalten, wenn nicht sogar zu erfreuen. Dies war natürlich ein positives Resultat, schließlich handelte es sich um ein positives Gefühl. Doch warum sollte ihn irgendeine Tat Malfoys erfreuen?

Vielleicht lag es ganz einfach daran, dass sich jemand mit ihm befasste, ohne dass ihm vom ersten Moment bewusst war, dass derjenige dies nur „zu seinem Besten" tat.

Es war irgendwie erleichternd zu wissen, dass sich jemand mit ihm, Harry, und nicht dem vom Krieg gezeichneten Goldjungen, befassen wollte. Sogar das Verhalten seiner nächsten Freunde wurde unbewusst doch immer von der Sorge um sein Wohlbefinden gesteuert. Dies war bestimmt nicht ihre Absicht, dessen war sich Harry sicher, sogar er selbst könnte nicht anders, wenn er an ihrer Stelle stünde.

Denn wie er sich in sein eigenes Schneckenhäuschen zurückgezogen hatte, schien nicht gerade darauf schließen zu lassen, dass er Dinge, welche geschehen waren, hatte verarbeiten können.

Er wünschte sich von ganzen Herzen, sein Leben so leben zu können, wie er es sich tief in seinem Inneren tagtäglich wünschte.

Doch er kam nicht aus seiner Haut.

Er konnte es nicht.

Nicht einmal das allabendliche Lesen des Tagespropheten hatten ihn von diesen Gedanken abbringen können. Seit der Kreig vorbei war, und die Seiten des Journals von Klatsch, schrägen Meldungen und den üblichen Artikeln nur so wimmelten, konnte er sich wenigstens so vergewissern, dass die Welt doch ein kleines Bisschen wieder ins Lot gebracht worden war.

Doch heute war nichts mit temporärem Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen.

Heute waren die stets vorhandenen und leise zischenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf vorhanden, die sich nun partout nicht wollten verscheuchen lassen.

Selbst im Bett verfolgten sie ihn noch, bis sie nach geschlagenen drei Stunden endlich aufgaben. Wahrscheinlich waren sie sich bloß bewusst geworden, dass es ihnen doch umso größeren Spaß bereiten würde, einen wachen, ausgeruhten Harry zu quälen, als einen, der sich vor lauter Schlaflosigkeit sowieso schon halbwegs im Delirium glaubte.

--to be continued—

Am vorherigen Teil hätte ich im Nachhinein sehr viel zu ändern, wozu es jetzt natürlich zu spät ist. Ich hoffe, dass ich dieses mal nicht wieder die gleichen Fehler gemacht habe und euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat.

Auf bald hoffentlich ;-)


End file.
